Unexpected
by whitexflower
Summary: Sayu is in a mess. She often zoned out and daze to think about her feelings towards Kaname. What happened if Kaname save her from an unexpected situation? What will happen?


_**Author's note;**_

_**So okay, this is my first fanfiction for the Nagiasu fandom, moreover it's for Kaname/sayu pairing! Honestly speaking, i really liked the couple ever since the beginning. I hope they end together though, Kaname deserves someone who will love him. And sayu is that person! XD Anyways, enjoy this fic! Please review and tell me what do you think about this. Thanks!**_

;

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. _

She wasn't supposed to developed some feelings towards him. Hell, she doesn't like people from the sea before. What changed her? What made her to feel like this? Sayu is not somekind of girl who is hopeless for love. She is not kind of girl who would be so sad regarding some crush who doesn't even noticed her. Sayu takes a deep sigh, looking around her classroom. Everybody has gone home. She told Miuna to go home first, knowing that she still need to gather her thoughts. Ever since Kaname entered this classroom, Sayu felt uneasy. She feels awkward, and she is anxious all the time. Not to mention that he sits right behind her.

Looking at the orange sky through the window, Sayu rested her palm under her right jaw. She felt tired with all this kind of feelings. She knew if she continue to have feelings towards Kaname it will ended hurting her. She knows it that well, but something is not stopping her from developing some feelings towards him. She is in her daze again before realizing that the sun has set.

It was night time.

The brunette hurriedly grabbed her bags and leaves the classroom. How can she spends so much time just to think about him, or his feelings? How can she waste time like that? Sayu takes a deep sigh again, before actually moving on to the nearest station to take the bus. It's not usual that the bus is awfully crowded today. Well, it's not a big bus either, so she can understand that. Sayu hurriedly goes inside to the bus, standing near the window. It was so crowded that people has to stand. She can't barely breathe either. How unlucky she is. Several seconds has passed by, and everything is going fine. Until Sayu felt like somebody is grabbing her. She has heard things about molesters and being molested by the other female students in the class but she never thought that she is going to experience this.

Sayu tried to block the hands using her bag, but it doesn't work. She wanted to scream and smack the hell of that person who touches her like that. But the situation made her unable to move without hurting somebody's else. Now she is scared. She terrified that the person who touched her will do further than this. Her breath become shaky, and tears started to form at the edge of her eyes.

_Somebody help me! _

"Sorry, " she heard a voice. "Can you take your hands off my girlfriend?"

She knew this voice. Before Sayu could react, she felt a warm pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders, separating her from the crowd for awhile. Sayu's eyes widened as she looks up. She was right, it was him.

Kaname.

"What? I'm not-" the guy who stands across of Sayu and Kaname looks flustered. Surprisingly he doesn't look like a molester at all. He wears a proper clothes, a proper clothing. He seems like a nice guy. The man looks flustered, because now people are looking at him in the most disgusting way. "Damn it!" he cursed before hurriedly told the driver to stop and he got off from the bus, and now they are sitting on the bench.

Kaname sighed, looking down to the brunette, who is now blushing. He doesn't say anything , but he released his embrace and grabbed Sayu's hand. They got off from the bus several seconds later. Sayu is still in shock about all of this. First of all, she never met a molester before. Let alone imagining to get molested. Second, never once in her life she dreamed that Kaname would safe her. Let alone embracing her like that.

"Sayu-chan are you alright?" he asks, turning to the girl.

Sayu didn't answer, but alas she bit her lips. Her hands are shaking, her body is shivering. Her legs feels weak. She felt like she going to faint anytime soon. Her face is as pale as the snow now. Kaname furrowed is eyebrows, noticing that Sayu has been acting strange. Kaname tilted his head, bending a bit to see her face a little better.

"Sa-" just before he could say anything more, he noticed that Sayu's face is pale. He widened his eyes for a bit before feeling worried about the girl beside him. That was odd. He never really felt worried about Sayu before. They had a rocky start, but they are good friends. Even 5 years ago.

Kaname gently lifted Sayu's face with cupping both of her cheeks. That touch snapped her, and she ended having tears on the edge of her eyes. She is trying her best for not crying, it will be pathetic if she starts to cry in front of no, she ended crying anyways. She was so scared, so terrified.

"Sayu-chan," he said,whipping the tears coming out from her eyes with his thumb gently."Did you got hurt? Did he harm you in any way?" he honestly thought her tears are pain, not fear. Sayu quickly shakes her head , breaking off from his touch and moves away a bit. There's no time to get flustered or blushing because of his touch. Sayu squeezes her skirt, tears began to drop from her eyes to her hand. SHe couldn't hold her tears anymore. As she cried, she made a lot of whimpering sound. It was painful to watch, especially for Kaname. He always know her as the strong girl. Who would hit anyone who bitch on her.

This Sayu is different. It breaks his heart to see her like this.

Kaname clenched his fist before he wraps his arms around her once again, pulling her to his embrace. He hugged her tight, fearing that she would break, considering how fragile she looked right now. He was hoping that she would stop crying when he hug her, but no; instead, her sobs just went louder. Kaname rubbed Sayu's back, in order to calm her down.

"Don't cry," he said gently, tugging some of her hair to her ear. "Sayu-chan it's okay, you're okay; alright? You're fine now, please stop crying." Of course he wouldn't say that it's heart breaking to see Sayu crying like this. He continued to pat her back, and after awhile she stopped crying.

"I was so scared.." she finally began to talk. " I thought-"

Of course she couldn't finish those words. But Kaname knew, this is going to be a trauma for Sayu. He would never forgive that man for what he did to Sayu. Kaname held her close, fearing that she would break again.

"You have nothing to fear, Sayu-chan," he whispered to her ear. "I'll be here for you, I'll make sure nobody would harm you, I promise." he continued before unwrapping his arms around her shoulders, breaking off the hug. He takes a better look of Sayu's face. She is still pale, but at least she stopped crying.

Kaname bends down a bit and pressed his lips on her forehead. A friendly kiss.

"I'll protect you."

A little did he know, that he is the one who is hurting her the most.


End file.
